a case in the past
by timelord's blogger
Summary: Sherlock and john travel to the past and need to find a way back. (better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**

**I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any characters from the adventures of Sherlock Holmes/bbc Sherlock**

Chapter-

It was just another day at 221B Baker Street.

John lounged on the arm chair reading an email. While , studying Sherlock as he scrubbed the blood off a sliver letter opener. "His Sister." Sherlock said setting the small knife on to the kitchen table. "Sorry?" John asked looking up from his laptops laptop, which he had been currently reading his emails. "His sister. James Harrison's sister killed his wife."

"And how do you know this?"

"Well, it's quite obvious."

"Let me guess, the knife was specially made in India, on March 5, 2009. You tracked her travel records and found she bought that knife on her trip to India and brought it back here and killed her brother's wife."

Sherlock looked shocked "is that what I sound like?" john ignored the question, "well how do you know, Sherlock spit it out."

"Our murderer is not very smart, you see. It had her fingerprints all over it."

"Are you saying that jokingly or seriously?"

"Seriously, do I ever joke?"

"You have your occasions."

Sherlock picked his phone up, texted lestrade _James Harrison's sisters house bring the police._ He slipped into his coat, tied his blue scarf and started to the door. John put his coat on and followed behind patting his side to reassure the gun was still in his pocket.

Outside Sherlock hailed a taxi. London was coated in the usual dark smog that was known as a 'part of the landscape.' Sherlock stared out the window at the passing buildings. johnJohn was texting his latest girlfriend June Bryan, a young red haired women that john met at a small café joint on the corner, he found it that they hit it off. He finished his text, and looked up to see Sherlock looking at him strangely. "Well, aren't you going to ask where we are going?" "No, I was not. We are going to James Harrison's sisters flat."

"Humph. Well aren't you snippy." Sherlock opened the door as the Taxi came to a halt in front of a small brown home. John got out after Sherlock. The policeman and Lestrade where waiting outside. Lestrade was in deep conversation with Anderson "because son, Sherlock has no reason to kill me." He said "this could be a trap." Anderson said back. "Ah, look it's our favorite psychopath, right now." Sherlock and John walked to them "sociopath, high functioning sociopath, Lestrade, get it right."

"Do you have any reason to kill me?"

"Well…"

"See Anderson, he does not."

Sherlock started towards the house, knocked on the door. A women in her late forties with sharp features and brown hair opened it. "That's her." Sherlock said and moved out of the way as two policemen cuffed her wrists. She sobbed as they walked her to the car. "How…how did you find out? I did it. I confess, I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." Lestrade followed behind her "we put Sherlock Holmes on your case, he's our best."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock started towards the house. "Sherlock, what are you doing? We caught the murder." John shouted "we? And no john, she's not the murder." Sherlock reached the oak wood door. Swung it open, shut it, swung it open, and closed it. "There has been a brake in, but it was horribly fixed." "Sherlock, did you not see that women brake into tears."

"I did. She was faking." Sherlock walked into the house. "She seemed legitimate to me." John said also coming in. "for heaven sakes, john she just committed or supposedly committed murder, she would be more devastated then that." Sherlock started navigating the house. He searched the through drawers, studied the couch. After a couple minutes they entered the basement. "If she isn't the murder, how come you said you saw her fingerprints on the knife?"

"They were on it. There was also other clues leading to her." Sherlock opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. In the small basement, one table sat in the middle of the room. One object rested in the center, a small gold watch. John picked it up and examined it. "It's a watch." John handed the watch to Sherlock. He studied it, turned one of the two dials on the rim, so it read 17 he turned the next dial so it said 49, he clicked a button. They looked at the watch for a few seconds, just as Sherlock tried to give the watch to john a blue light flicked on. They both looked down each holding an end to the watch. The blue light grew, and grew, and grew. They were swallowed by a blue light monster. Their bodies slowly dissolved into nothingness.


End file.
